Conventionally, dehumidifying agents formed by packing a hygroscopic substance in a package made from a moisture-permeable film have been supplied. In manufacturing such dehumidifying agents, a sufficient care must be given to packing moisture absorbent in the package. Since the dehumidifying agents entirely lose the commercial values when moisture is absorbed in the moisture absorbent during distribution, it is necessary to pack the moisture absorbent in an essentially moisture-impermeable material during distribution.
Packing the moisture absorbent in the essentially moisture-impermeable material must be performed in a process separate from the manufacturing process of the dehumidifying agents. In addition, such a process must be perfect. For this reason, the process must comprise steps of forming packages using an essentially moisture-impermeable packing material, putting the moisture absorbent in the packages, and closing the opening of the packages. The process, however, increases the cost of the dehumidifying agents.
Therefore, in order to supply a more economical dehumidifying agent, a method for conveniently packing a hygroscopic substance in the essentially moisture-impermeable material has been demanded.